


Red & Redder: Extras

by Khaosprinz



Series: Bat Brothers-Verse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Experimental Style, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaosprinz/pseuds/Khaosprinz
Summary: Deleted/extended scenes & the like from my story "Red & Redder".





	1. Deleted Scene: Learning to Fly

“I swear to God, if you don’t stop _annoying_ _me_ I’m going to throw you off this goddamn _roof_ , Swan Princess.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Isn’t it _my job_ to bug you?”

“Your job is to _shut your motherfucking face_.”

“That’s no way to talk to your adorable little brother. Who just fed you tacos.”

“ _You are_ – Fucking hell, is this what Nightwing had to sit through? I’m actually feeling sorry for him.”

“Nah. This is just for you – _hey_ , that’s my cupcake!” 

“Is it now.”

“ _Yes, it is_. Just because you’re taller than me –”

“Everyone is taller than you.”

“ _Put it down._ ”

“ _Make me_.”

“ _Hood_ –"

“Elbows? Really? Aren’t you –  _ow_ , okay that’s _it_ –”

Red Robin suddenly felt hands at his collar, being jerked upwards and then he was mid-fall. _Huh_ , he thought to himself as he turned around and spread his wings, slowing his descent. _He wasn’t kidding._ To his surprise, he wasn’t angry, though. Jason _had_ to know as well as Tim himself did that _fell to his death_ was about as likely to be written on his death certificate as _mauled by a unicorn_ was. This was probably just Jason-speak for putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

A few seconds later, he safely landed on the street below, wings folding behind him, no worse for wear if a little ruffled from his impromptu free fall. Taking out his grappling gun, Red Robin immediately made his way back up to the rooftop of the skyscraper he and Red Hood were having their post-patrol junk food snack.

(Tim wasn’t quite sure when that had become a thing – without the alcohol – but apparently, it had. Not that he minded.)

Once he arrived, his cupcake was once again sitting on its box and Jason was throwing him a mildly annoyed look, but he looked more peaceful, centred, balanced than before.

“Jesus, you’re like a – a _cockroach_ , or something.”

“I’m not sure whether that’s an insult or a compliment in this case.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Hmm, I’ll just take it as a compliment.”

“ _God, why_.”

(Three weeks and four more incidents later, Tim came to three conclusions:

Jason _never_ threw him off buildings that were less than twenty stories high.

He enjoyed the rush of suddenly finding himself in free fall way too appealing.

Chucking Tim off roofs seemed to be somewhat cathartic for Jason.)

(And if any civilians ever spotted Red Robin suddenly falling from the sky only to climb the very same building back up again mere seconds later, they never said anything. Well. Most civilians thought vigilantes were touched in the head, anyways.)

(They were right.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first one. I've got another in stock & ideas for one or two more. However, since university started again for me & I got a HUGE job offer, I have no idea how much time I will have in the months to come. I promise I'm working on things, though, it's just going to be much slower from now on. Please keep your fingers crossed I get that job regardless, lol, I kinda really need it. xD  
> As always- thank you for reading & if you find any mistakes or errors, feel free to point them out.


	2. Extended Scene: The Morning After

Later that midmorning, Tim woke up way too late for his day at Wayne Enterprises with one killer headache and the nastiest feeling in his mouth he could have ever imagined. He slowly rolled out of bed, tenderly holding his pounding head, and just sat there. The memories of the night were a little fuzzy, but he had no blackout as far as he could tell. He remembered lying on the ground of that rooftop, utterly shitfaced, along with Jason, the almost empty bottle of whiskey between them. They both should’ve passed out up there. How on earth had he gotten home? He caught something white in the corners of his eyes and only now realised someone had treated his injured knuckles and bandaged them up. Probably smothered them in pain-numbing balm, too.

Two hours later, after a long shower and a few mostly useless painkillers, Tim finally arrived at Wayne Enterprises. Tam glared daggers and told him he looked like death warmed over _twice_. Tim told her to dim the lights and get him some coffee before dropping into his chair and burying his head in his arms with a groan.

Suddenly, an icy shiver ran down his spine. The hairs on his arms stood on end and his entire body tensed. He slowly raised his head, searching for the cause of this threatening feeling of dread and despair and –

met Bruce Wayne’s very pointed and also _very_ meaningful stare. Tim swallowed before raising his hand and giving a sheepish little wave. _Guess that answers the question how I got home last night._

(What he didn’t know was that Bruce had felt a pang in his heart this morning, when he’d found Red Hood and Red Robin sound asleep on a rooftop after Oracle had told him there was a surprise waiting for him at Monolith Square.

Hood curled into himself and clutching his helmet as if it was a teddy bear, Red Robin lying there like a starfish, snoring and drooling. Yes, he had decided to give them a stern lecture on how incredibly _foolish_ that had been – _what if someone had found them!_ – but seeing the two of them surrounded by empty bottles, he couldn’t help but smile inwardly at the implications.)

(And he would keep the pictures he took forever, too.)

(Even if it made him feel guilty for what he had made Dick do.)

(But even then – if _this_ was one of the outcomes, he would stand by his decision more than ever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University is killing my drive. xX I've kept writing, but since I don't really have the time to actually sit down, it all happens in small 50-250 words bits scattered throughout the day, like when I still have some time until the next lecture starts or when I'm on the bus... It all feels so disconnected somehow. =/ Maybe I'll start looking for a beta reader after all...  
> As always, feel free to point out any mistakes or errors.


End file.
